The present invention relates to a closet partition system and more particularly to a closet partition system which provides a space, when assembled, through which items such as wiring for lighting can travel between a light source associated with the closet partition system and a power source.
Closet partition systems, also referred to as closet storage systems, are typically designed to be installed within a closet space in order to facilitate efficient use of the available storage space within the closet. Closet partition systems are designed to enable a user to customize the type of storage options available within the closet, such as shelving designed for specific items (sweaters, shoes, etc.), sliding drawers or baskets, and rods for supporting items by a hanger. The closet partition systems are often designed to include options that enable a user to customize the aesthetics of the space, such as the materials and finishes used for the components of the system.
It is often desirable to provide lighting with the closet partition system. Lighting can illuminate the storage space to make it easier for a user to locate items stored within the space. Lighting can also enhance the aesthetics of the storage system. For example, lighting can be used to highlight specific items stored within the space, such as a watch or shoe collection.
It can be challenging to design a closet partition system that is customizable for different types of spaces and that can also include options such as materials, finishes, lighting, and cables, examples of which include speaker wires, coaxial cables, Ethernet cables, and low voltage wiring. In addition, it is generally desirable for the closet partition system to be designed for installation by both professionals and non-professionals. For example, lighting options require a light source as well as a power source. It is desirable that the lighting option be configured to utilize mains power or existing outlets that are available within the space. However, this leads to the additional challenge of accommodating wiring to connect the light source with the source of power. Thus, there is a challenge in the field of closet partition systems of designing functional, aesthetically pleasing storage options which include lighting. An additional challenge arises from designing such systems to be installed by both professionals and optionally non-professionals.